


Worse Than Nicotine

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, D/s undertones, M/M, Michael is kind of a powerbottom, Michael is loud, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, but only for a minute, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Michael has fun with Ryan and Gavin.





	

Michael squirmed in his seat, eyes darting up to Ryan for the third time in as many minutes. Gavin had arranged everything and it was real hard to not puss out. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it, he just didn’t know how it was going to go. What would Ryan have him do? Would Gavin just sit and watch? Would it be too awkward?

Gavin’s hand had wandered up his thigh a little too far to be playful, again, and Michael had to bite his lip to restrain a blush. He wasn’t shy about sex, and certainly wasn’t at all self conscious, but knowing that he’d be in the back of Ryan’s car and going to his house to have sex with him was, well, weird. His eyes darted to the corner of his computer to check the time, again, and felt himself both tense and relax when he saw the work day ended in a few minutes.

It’d been a month since he’d first asked Gavin if arranging something could happen, and he was almost afraid he’d be an intruder into what him and Ryan had going. Every now and then Gavin would bounce after Ryan at the end of the day and come back the next day marked up and limping just a little, and Michael knew he needed something like that. He wasn’t sexually repressed, per se, but all that anger usually came out in the act. A thought hit him suddenly, like a brick flying out of the dark. Ryan was a top. Michael was a bottom (but would never object to being a top). Gavin was, without a doubt, Ryan’s shameless bottom. Ryan probably expected Michael to be a happy little cumbucket like Gavin was.

He felt a smirk spread across his face, already planning on how to powerbottom the fuck out of Ryan. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryan’s hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes stared down at him, a cocky smirk spread across his lips. He bent down to Michael’s level, eyes flicking up to scan their coworkers briefly, before nipping at his earlobe and growling a quiet ‘come on, Michael’ in his ear.

Michael stood quickly, yanking off his headphones and walking in front of Ryan. Gavin flounced after them, grinning like he’d won the lottery. Michael slid in the back seat, surprised when Gavin slid in next to him and immediately invaded his personal space. So Gavin would be joining in. Ryan eyed him knowingly from the rearview mirror.

“Don’t let him cum yet,” he said simply, turning the key and letting the car purr to life. “And don’t be too distracting back there.”

Michael paused at that. What did he mean? Gavin didn’t really intend to--

But he did. The brit was pressing against his side, kissing his neck and sliding a hand up his shirt. Michael shivered, wrapping an arm around Gavin and pulling him close. Ryan’s windows were tinted, and Michael would take full advantage of the privacy it allowed.

Their lips met heatedly, fueled by lust and perhaps a little bit of something that they’d look into later. Michael’s hands were up Gavin’s shirt, tugging it off, and Gavin was pressing into him like he hadn’t been clearly fucked senseless just last week. A deft hand was palming him through his jeans, popping the button and unzipping the denim to reveal a rather sizable bulge. Gavin looked like he’d found the secret to long life.

He pulled out Michael’s cock and went to work, swallowing it down like his dramatic gag reflex was just for show. Michael’s head tipped back, a hand burying itself in Gavin’s hair as he slurped sloppily. He couldn’t quite get all the way down, but the way he traced his tongue along what he could more than made up for it. The redhead tried futilely to keep quiet to avoid distracting Ryan, but he’d always been loud. He was loud when he was angry, he was loud when he was happy, and he was especially vocal during sex.

He whined, actually whined, when Gavin pulled off, but was quickly distracted by the man undoing his pants and slipping them down his thighs. Michael’s eyes widened when he saw him tug a buttplug out of himself, a blush rising on both of their cheeks.

Before any questions could be asked, Gavin was turning to sink down onto Michael. Michael gripped his scrawny hips, tipping his head back to groan as Ryan turned onto a particularly bumpy street. He couldn’t help but be grateful for the distance between the office and Ryan’s house.

The windows were getting a bit steamy and it smelled like sex in the car. Gavin was bouncing with the vehicle, grabbing and squirming on Michael’s lap as his head bumped his prostate. It was far from enough for either of them to cum before they got there, but it certainly was a distraction for the man in the front seat. Michael tipped his head back, letting out quiet groans to match Gavin’s, and held on like his life depended on it.

Ryan sped up, hitting a particularly bad bump and lifting the boys in the back off the seat for a moment. Gavin nearly sobbed when he landed hard on Michael’s lap, back arching and nails digging into the upholstery. Michael had to bite his neck to withhold a particularly loud moan, heedless of the fact that the mark would be in clear view the next day.

Gavin was panting and rolling his hips when Ryan came to a stop in his driveway and turned the car off.

“Inside,” he growled, pupils blown wide as he looked back at them.

Gavin slid off Michael’s lap, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pulled his pants back up clumsily. Michael tucked himself away as best he could, wiping the lube and precum on his pants and stumbling out of the car. Cool air rushed in, the heat and smell of sex leaking out with them. Ryan stepped out, looking like a pimp with Michael and Gavin already trying to get back into one another’s pants behind him. Gavin had forgotten his shirt, and the neighbor gave them an amused glance.

As soon as the door was closed, Gavin’s pants were off again and Michael had his shirt tossed across the room. Gavin was on his knees in front of Michael, mouth already open and drooling for his cock again, before Ryan tugged him back by his hair.

“Be a good boy, Gavin,” he said sternly.  
Michael lurched forward, growling quietly as he pressed into Ryan’s chest. Ryan looked down at him, gripping his hips and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Something tells me you won’t be as easy to tame as Gavin,” the blonde chuckled.

“That something would be right,” Michael replied sharply, a smirk on his face.

His hands gripped Ryan’s broad shoulders chin jutting out like a challenge. Michael knew he’d end up on the bottom, and he knew Ryan had all the control, but he always liked to pretend he was following orders because he was going to do it anyways.  
Gavin was working at their jeans, pulling out Ryan’s already hard cock and licking away the precum beading at the head greedily. Michael was so focused on watching Gavin take it into his mouth he barely noticed his own jeans and underwear flop to the ground. He deftly kicked his shoes off, along with the clothing, and pushed the back of Gavin’s head further, forcing him to swallow more of Ryan.

The brit released a groan, but Ryan tugged him off after a moment. The whimper Gavin released was interrupted by Ryan’s hand on his jaw, thumb pressing against his tongue. To Michael’s surprise, this action made Gavin immediately docile, looking up at Ryan with wide green eyes.

“Why don’t you help stretch our little Michael?” Ryan purred, eyes flicking up to the man in question.

Gavin’s eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. Ryan chuckled and pulled his hand away, moving instead to place it on Michael’s lower back and guide him into the living room. The curtains were drawn, and Michael wondered briefly what someone would think if they saw him bent over the back of the couch with Gavin fingering him open and Ryan watching like they were his playthings. Then he was being pushed down to bend over the couch, hands gripping in preparations for a cold finger. However, when Gavin settled behind him he felt not a cold finger, but a warm tongue tracing over his hole. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to say no to that.

He bit his lip, pressing back as Gavin spread his cheeks and pointed his tongue, wasting no time in pushing straight into him. He felt his knees wobble slightly, head falling forward and a moan being torn from his lips at the sensation. It wasn’t often he got eaten out, and it never failed to feel amazing. The brit wriggled his tongue a bit, flattening it to stretch him out. Michael clawed at the couch, distantly surprised he wasn’t ripping the fabric, and made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper. 

For all the stupid that came out of Gavin’s mouth, his tongue was clever when put to the right task. Re: eating Michael’s ass. Michael felt like screaming when the quick thrusts of Gavin’s tongue were abruptly stopped. He looked back to see Ryan with one hand in his hair just before cold, lubed fingers pressed into him. He groaned at the stretch, eyes rolling back slightly.

“Why, you aren’t that hard to handle, Michael,” Ryan teased, moving his hand from Gavin’s head and taking a fistful of Michael’s hair to yank his head back.

Michael just moaned incoherently, bucking his hips and pressing back into the thick fingers, thicker than Gavin’s tongue, at least. He was unable to do much more at this point and he was almost worried he wouldn’t be able to take control like he’d planned. That was quickly replaced by the concern that he’d cum right there when a third finger pressed into him. Calloused fingertips probed purposefully until they hit their mark, Michael near-screaming when they pressed against his prostate.

Gavin’s thin fingers circled the base of his cock, hanging heavy between his legs, and squeezed just enough to chase away his oncoming orgasm. Michael didn’t know whether to be relieved or pissed, so he chose instead to focus on those amazing fingers until they left. He whined at the empty feeling, head dropping to rest of his crossed wrists. He knew what was coming, Ryan’s cock nearing his stretched hole, and almost wanted to let Ryan just fucking destroy him. He would let Ryan destroy him, but only on his terms.

Michael stood abruptly, whipping around to meet Ryan’s eyes in a challenge and almost quailed under the pure intensity of that gaze.

“I’m going to ride you,” he said instead, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to look tougher. “Sit.”

Ryan, knowing he could just tell Michael to bend back over and be obeyed if he wished, smirked down at the Jersey boy. He followed the order, though, walking around to sit down on the couch. Michael straddled him and reached back to line up before sinking down slowly. Ryan’s head tipped back as he groaned, Michael was so so tight.

The redhead took that chance to suck a mark into his pale throat, bouncing on Ryan’s cock like his life depended on it. He left claw marks down Ryan’s chest and rolled his hips to rub his own cock against Ryan’s stomach. He arched his back and moaned loud enough that he knew his throat would be raw tomorrow when he nailed his prostate, slamming down each time after that and hitting it on almost every thrust.

Now, Michael looked fantastic like this, bouncing on his cock like he needed it, but Ryan wasn’t going to sit there idly and let Michael do all the work. He’d flipped them before Michael even noticed, practically folding the redhead in half as he pounded into him. He felt Michael’s nails drag over his back, raising angry lines. He heard his voice break from the pure volume and pitch of his screams, knowing he’d get a noise complaint of some kind. Or maybe his neighbor would think he was murdering someone. He’d joked about it enough.

So, he pressed a hard kiss to Michael’s lips to muffle the noises (though it only barely worked). Michael bit down on Ryan’s lip hard as he came, keening loudly as he made a mess of himself. Ryan finished seconds after, groaning and filling Michael with his own cum.

There was a quiet moment in which both men recovered, panting into each other's mouths, before Ryan moved away. Gavin, who’d been sitting off to the side patiently, sprang up and started licking Michael clean (like a dog, Michael thought) and mewled pathetically. His cock was still hard and throbbing between his legs. Michael pulled Gavin up onto his lap with a quiet “c’mere”, wrapping his hand around the head and stroking slowly. Gavin, not getting what he really wanted, rubbed his back against Michael’s softening cock in the hopes he was up for a second round. Michael laughed quietly, eyes drooping slightly as he jerked Gavin off.

“I can’t, though I’d love to fuck you like Ryan just fucked me,” he slurred, Jersey accent slipping into his words slightly.

Gavin pouted, though his hips were moving fervently through the tight ring of Michael’s fingers. Michael lifted his head, just slightly, to flick his tongue over the slit and open his mouth wide for Gavin. It threw the brit over the edge, thick ropes of cum splattering Michael’s cheek and glasses as he jerked and squirmed and moaned above. Gavin had squirmed his way up Michael’s chest and now slid back down to drape across him lazily. Michael licked what he could reach, grimacing at the salty taste, before taking a tissue from Ryan.

“He won’t be moving for a while,” Ryan chuckled, lifting Michael’s head to sit on the couch. He had put his briefs back on.

“I don’t plan to either, especially if you run those hands of yours through my hair right about now,” Michael said casually, tipping his head towards Ryan’s hand.

The older man laughed quietly but he did as requested, fingers carding through the mess of curls atop Michael’s head. The man practically purred at it, eyes slipping shut as he dozed lightly.

“We need to do this again,” Gavin said, eyes regaining their clarity.

Ryan nodded, an affirming hum coming from both his and Michael.

“Many ways,” Michael mumbled quietly, a sleepy smile on his face.


End file.
